Rhythm Of The Night
by Itsmuffinmasher
Summary: All Brice wanted was to get out of there, be rid of the place forever. But of course something would go wrong, he just didn't know what yet. Pairing: SkySolace. Song: Rhythm Of The Night -Bastille (Suuuppper cheesy btw)


Small starter before I write again, plus the song I was listening to was giving me a few feels and I had to vent them somehow. Rhythm Of The Night -Bastille.

Echoes bounced of the walls, making the blonde shiver at the shouts and hug the wall while moving around the corner. He usually loved these dungeon type things but this was just terrible. He didn't remember how he got there either, just waking up with a banging headache and his right arm drowning in blood on the stone floor.

The blonde had no idea where he was or why he was there, it felt like a horror movie come to life and he didn't like it. Not at all.

But just as he had looked up from the floor, he saw a bright light behind a door. Yes, it could be a trap to more walls and rooms but he would take the chance to get out of here. Plus it might lead to the exit, that's what always happened in the movies.

All he wanted was to be out of here, rid of his place and to see the outside world again. To see his friends and Adam. Knowing his boyfriend, the butter king was probably worried sick if he hadn't shown up at his house by now.

Right before he grabbed the handle to the bright door, the blonde heard a loud voice ring throughout the hallway. "Brice!" Turning to the voice, he saw Adam running towards him and grabbing his arm. "Don't open it. Please don't." Brice nodded and put his hand over the others, soaking up the warmth of another person.

Adam saw the blondes arm covered in blood and pulled him close. "How'd that happen?" He whispered in Brice's ear, whoever did this to Brice would be getting their ass kicked for sure. "No idea, woke up with it." He said, hugging the taller tighter.

After a few minutes in each other's embrace, Brice pulled away and grabbed his hand. "Guess we better find a way out then." At least Adam wasn't hurt, one less thing to worry about.

They eventually ended up at a dead end, needing to turn back and take the darker passage way. Neither trusted it, any of this place because there was obviously something out to get them in the shadows.

"It's the only way." Brice kept muttering under his breath as they rounded yet another to the passage. He could feel Adam's hand gripping his tighter the more corners they went past. He knew he couldn't handle horror stuff like this, always made him paranoid about harmless things for the next few days.

"Brice..." The taller whispered, suddenly shaking. "What is it?" He whispered back, moving closer to him. "O-over there..." Adam said shakily and started backing away. Brice leaned around the corner to see the passage covered in a dark mist, just floating there. It was most likely a trap or something, he couldn't tell but it definitely shook his boyfriend to the bone.

The blonde turned back to Adam and grabbed his hand to keep him from falling on the floor. "Hey. Hey...it's going to be okay. We're both going to make it out if here, we're going to go home and forget all about this place." If Brice was being completely honest, he was scared too but the other looked worse. He couldn't be scared, he had to stay strong for Adam and get them out of there.

The taller nodded and breathed deeply before hugging him again, nudging his face in Brice's neck. "Okay...okay. How're we going to do this? It's blocking the exit." Adam whispered, pulling away from his neck and facing the double doors again.

"I don't know. We could duck under it right before or we could distract it with something." Brice suggested. The second idea sounded less dangerous and won't get either of them caught. They decided on the second idea and rummaged through their pockets for something, anything to get the mist to move.

Eventually, Adam produced a few emeralds from his back pocket. "This'll do it right? It's bright enough to be noticed." He said, giving a few to the blonde. They looked back round the corner and saw another hallway not far from where they were, possibly a longer route than they took.

"Ready?" Brice whispered, holding up his hand to throw one of the emeralds. Adam nodded and stood back to Brice some room. Chucking two of them over, the noise was loud enough to be heard from two miles away.

As expected though, it was enough to draw the mist away from the exit and, when it had somehow passed through the wall, Adam grabbed his hand again and started tugging it. "Come on, it's perfect timing." He whispered, pulling Brice out of his daze and making him run with him.

The blonde had made it to the door first, pushing them open for Adam to run out. But the taller never came. Looking back, Brice felt his world crashing down as he saw him being dragged away by the mist. How was that even possible?! It could have heard their footsteps as they run which was very likely, it could not been distracted long enough.

Starting to run back in, he heard Adam shouting at him to stay there. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine, just don't come back in!" He shouted as he got thumped into the wall, knocking him unconscious. "Adam!" Brice screamed as he fell to his knees, he couldn't just leave Adam but a part of him said that he would make it out alive. Of course he would, it's Adam we're talking about here.

But he still felt guilty. If he hadn't been so caught up in the moment, they both would have made it out. By the time Brice stood, it was night and a few mobs were out, but none of them noticed the blonde walking into the nearby village. Hopefully Adam made it out alive, he couldn't stand to live without him. Couldn't stand not waking up to him in the morning and falling asleep next to him.

But Brice would do whatever he could to find him again. He would go through the whole thing again to get Adam back and this time, make sure he didn't hesitate to run when they had the chance. He will find Adam again, even if that was the only thing he would do now, he will find him.

A/N: The ending was fucking hard man. I just kept repeating the same thing over and over again, but it was fun to write it. All of it in general sucked but who cares, not me. And it was cheesy, reeeeaaallllyyyy cheesy.


End file.
